The Rules of the Game
by Tsubaki501
Summary: Inuyasha makes a bet with Miroku that he could get any woman he wanted to sleep with him. What he didn’t count on was that he’d have to get the worst women of them all. STORY UP 4 ADOPTION! Notify me if you adopt it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: ** Inuyasha makes a bet with Miroku that he could get any wanted he wanted to sleep with him. What he didn't count on was that he'd have to get the worst women of them all.

* * *

Twenty-one year old Kagome Higurashi giggled as she and the tall man stumbled in the hallway towards his apartment. As they walked into the apartment the man pushed Kagome against the wall grinding into her while kissing and nipping at her neck. Kagome pushed the man slightly his intoxicated state causing him to stumble back clumsily. The man looked at her slightly dazed, "Maro-kun you know we shouldn't do that here." The man called Maro frowned at her slightly Kagome looked at him through half-lidded eyes smirking seductively, "So let's go to the bedroom." Kagome grabbed her purse waiting for Maro to lead the way. Maro grinned taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. 

When they reached the bedroom Kagome put her purse on the night table beside the bed and pushed him roughly onto the bed. Maro smirked, feeling extremely lucky to snatch a chance with this girl.

Kagome smirked as she saw that his bed head was iron with bars going from side to side. Kagome crawled over to him straddling him then kissing him roughly on the lips when he tried to touch her she simply pinned them above his head with her hands. Kagome reached over to her purse pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Maro smirked at her, "So you like to play, huh?"

Kagome smiled that all knowing smile for those who knew her knew nothing good ever came from that smile, well…nothing good for you. "I guess you could say that." Kagome took both of Maro's hands and handcuffed him to the bed head. Kagome smiled as she kissed and nipped his neck and chest her hands caressed his well toned stomach.

Maro groaned in pleasure, "Now…now", Maro thrust into Kagome to show what he wanted.

Kagome smiled teasingly, "Now…" Kagome said densely. Maro nodded licking his lips. Kagome sighed tiredly, "Nah, I think I'm gonna head home it's been fun Maro-kun. I'll see you later." Kagome grinned as she got up fixing her short black dress. She took out a camera aimed it at Maro, "Say cheese" the camera flashed in the man's face. Kagome smiled as she put the camera in her purse and picked the purse up off the table. Maro looked at her incredulously not believing the words she had just said.

"Y-y-you, you can't be serious." Kagome smiled walking over to the bedroom door. "Your serious bitch, get back here. Suki, Suki come back."

'_Rule number one never tell them your real name.'_ Kagome smiled as she slammed the apartment door shut. She loved doing things like that. She sighed shaking her head she never slept with these guys only played around with them. She would have to call a cab to get to the mansion she shared with her two best friends she was still slightly drunk. Buy hey after getting drunk at least twice a week every week you learn to conduct yourself quite nicely although everyone that has a conversation with you can see your not in your right state.

* * *

Moans could be heard throughout the room as twenty-three year old Inuyasha Takahashi collapsed on top of a blond woman out of exhaustion. Inuyasha rolled over and laid flat on his bed with a satisfied smile on his face. The blond laid motionless for a little while before getting up and collecting all her clothes so she could leave. When she was dressed she leaned over to kiss Inuyasha on the lips but he turned his head allowing her to catch his cheek instead of his lips. The girl couldn't help but frown at this, "Call me, Inu." She said as she put a paper containing her number on the night table before exiting. Inuyasha sighed as he touched his lips.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the booth with his best friend Miroku. "So Inuyasha what did you do after last night's party?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku before smirking cockily. Miroku rolled his eyes, "I get it. It wasn't the blond was it?" 

"Yeah what's it to ya?"

"Nothing just curious, you know Yash, you change women more than you change underwear."

"I can't help it that every woman that comes in contact with me wants a piece of me, Miroku." Inuyasha grinned cockily.

"Yeah right not every woman is gonna jump in your pants yash."

"Oh yeah I can get any woman to I want to sleep with me with me."

"Wanna bet."

"Fine you're on."

"Loser has to go to club Shikon on Saturday night, since that's usually the busiest night, dressed as a woman. And pays the winner five hundred bucks." Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh one other thing I get to pick the woman, you've got one week." Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at Miroku, who was now laughing evilly getting some freaked out looks from the customers and employees. Inuyasha kicked Miroku under the table, "What was that for?" Inuyasha didn't have time to answer because at that precise moment three girls walked into the diner. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. One woman was petite had long black hair with brown highlights; she wore a white, knee-length, halter top, sundress with red cherries all over it. Her shoes were a pair of red pointed toe slingbacks. The woman beside her was taller by a couple inches she had jet black hair with blue highlights; she wore a pair of tight long denim pants, spike heel black leather boots that were slightly covered by the pants and a light blue tight V-neck camisole with a fitted leather jacket that reached mid-thigh over it. The woman beside her was the same height with long straight dark brown hair; she wore a fitted pink t-shirt dark denim pants and a pair of white runners. Miroku saw his friend no longer paying attention to him and turned to see what his friend was staring at. What he saw were three of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on taking a seat in the booth behind him. He turned back to Inuyasha and raised one eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "I think I just spotted new prey." Miroku shook his head at his friend's behavior, "I think I'll go talk to them." However before Inuyasha could even start to slide out of the booth a loud bang came from the front door. Everyone in the diner turned their heads to the source of the noise. All came face to face with a seething man who seemed to be staring at one particular girl in the booth behind Miroku. The man walked to the booth slowly looking as if he was ready to kill. Kagome looked at the man with wide eyes as he looked at her. She took off her jacket and stood slowly in front of the booth. Everyone in the diner watched the two with keen interest. The man stopped in front of Kagome. Everyone held their breath with anticipation not knowing what will happen next. Kagome though seemed confident smiling giddily. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Hey Maro-kun how are you?" She said in a bubbly voice. Maro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Inuyasha, Miroku and the two girls Kagome had walked in with watched the man's every movement. They were shocked when the man started to cackle like a madman.

"How am I, you ask." Maro said through his teeth. "You leave me handcuffed to the bed and you have the nerve to ask me how I am. Hmm…well let's see after you left me handcuffed to the bed I had to stay like that all night until my roommate got home this morning. Then it took him an hour to pick the fucking lock on the handcuffs. Oh but before I forget he took fucking pictures of me handcuffed to the bed and laughed at my ass for at least two hours. Do you know how embarrassing that…" Maro was cut off by the girl in the pink t-shirt that had entered with Kagome.

"Hey I don't appreciate you coming in here and shouting at my friend, jackass."

"This little bitch is your friend?"

"Look I know what she did was wrong but…"

"No, no buts, your friend is evil you hear. She's the devil incarnate. She nuts you hear me nuts. Beware men around the world beware of the one called Suki." Kagome couldn't take it anymore she burst out laughing at the man's words. Kagome turned to her friend that spoke up for her.

"Thanks Sango but I've got this."

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the scene before them thoroughly amused with what was going on. Miroku looked at Maro as an idea came to him. _'If this girl can torture a guy that much just think of all the pain she'd put Inuyasha through.' _Miroku grinned when he thought of all the torture Inuyasha would suffer. He turned to Inuyasha hey even if Inuyasha magically got this girl he would still go through immense suffering so either way he got something. "I've chosen the girl." Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha looked at him already knowing what was coming, "I pick that girl right there that caused the guy to go crazy. Inuyasha scowled at his friend. 

"Are you nuts, that girl seems slightly psycho to me." Miroku's grin widened if possible.

"Precisely the point my friend."

* * *

Kagome turned Maro, "Look Maro-kun don't you think your over reacting. I may be a bitch but I'm not evil and I am certainly not the devil incarnate. I should know she works at my Dad's company that I run and goes by the name of Kikyo Watanabe." Both Sango and the girl beside her in the sundress giggled at Kagome's joke. "Look Maro-kun how about I make it up to you. A date you and me my treat Friday night?" Maro looked at her as if she were crazy. 

"A date with you, not a chance in hell. Woman your nut crazy if you think I'll go anywhere with you. I'll be lucky if I can ever look at another woman the same again after the crap you put me through last night. The woman in the white sundress that had came in with Kagome chose this time to speak up.

"Look calm down what happened last night wasn't that bad she has done a lot worst trust me. What happen to you was nothing compared to some of the things she's done to guys. So just forget about it."

"How can I forget something like that?"

Kagome smiled at him, "You will in due time." Maro looked as if he was about to breakdown. He calmly walked out the door with a dazed look on his face. As soon as Maro was out of sight Kagome took her seat across from her friends and the people in the diner went back to what they were doing. All three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Oi Rin, Sango that was too funny."

Rin spoke having found her voice. "That was hysterical."

Sango finally spoke up, "So that's what happened to Bankotsu's handcuffs. Oh he's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

Kagome looked at her when she said that, "Yeah but he's probably gonna laugh his ass of when we tell him."

Rin giggled a little, "Your right he will."

Sango looked at Kagome suspiciously, "So that's where you were last night."

Kagome smiled at her, "Yeah I wanted to tell you went I got the picture back from the store."

Rin looked at Kagome incredulously, "You took pictures? Oh Kami Kagome. I can't believe you." Kagome smirked at Rin sheepishly.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other incredulously at the name 'Kagome'. Inuyasha mouthed the word 'Kagome' to Miroku who just shrugged slightly. "Hey Miroku, do you think it's the same Kagome that everyone keeps talking about?" 

"Maybe, it would explain why that guy that came in here looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Yeah, from what I heard the girls supposed to be totally nuts or something and acts like she's on a constant high."

"I heard that she's the main reason why a lot of guys or afraid of women."

"Me too, I also heard that she likes to mess with guys minds you know screw them all make them go crazy."

"Well if it's her then you've got a lot of work to do. Because my sources tell me that she doesn't sleep with these men only torture them. Good luck."

"You don't have any fucking sources perv."

"Yes I do, how would you know anyway?"

"I just do. Now shut up I'm going in for the kill." Inuyasha stood and walked to the booth behind Miroku. All three girls watched as he approached and took the empty seat right next to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome watched as a tall handsome silver haired man with dog ears and hazel eyes wearing a tight black t-shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of white runners sat beside her. She stared at the man intently as if trying to anticipate his next move. She finally spoke up seeing as how he just sat there not saying anything. "Who are you?" she asked slightly confused. The man looked at her as if he had just noticed her sitting there. _'Great a crazy one. Rule number two never mess with the crazy people they always seem to be the ones that give you the most trouble to freak out.' _

"Who, me?" Kagome gave a slight nod before the man continued, "Names Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha stuck his hand out and looked at her expectantly. Kagome smiled meekly and shook his hand. "How about you what's your name?" Kagome didn't answer she looked at her friends who looked just as bewildered as she. "You know it's rude to ignore someone when they ask you a question." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha cockily.

"Well it's also rude to sit down at someone else's table uninvited." Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. He raised both eyebrows.

"You're right that is rude. I hate it when people do that, don't you?" Kagome looked at him expecting him to get leave but he didn't he just stared right back at her. "Anyways…what's your name?" Kagome scowled at the man beside her.

"It's Kagome Higurashi as in psycho bitch Kagome feared by all men around." Kagome said trying to scare Inuyasha off. Kagome scowled even more when Inuyasha didn't run after hearing whom she was. Both Sango and Rin giggled at Kagome's evident frustration but shut up as soon as Kagome shot a glare their way. Inuyasha studied Kagome's face. He stared into her eyes they were the lightest blue he had ever seen on anyone. She had a creamy white complexion and ruby red lips her face was framed by jet black hair that almost dark blue itself. Her bangs seemed to be a little too long for her. Inuyasha looked at how her pouted red lips twisted into a scowl and couldn't help but smirk.

"You know your face is going to get stuck like." Kagome glared at him.

"Who the fuck cares?"

"You've got quite a mouth on you don't you?"

Kagome stood and grabbing her jacket. She looked at Inuyasha expectantly, "Do you mind?" Inuyasha got the message and stood.

"No of course not, by all means."

Kagome walked out of the booth "Come on guys this place is too crowded" she said glaring pointedly at Inuyasha who looked back at her casually. Both girls came out of the booth smirking at Inuyasha. Sango spoke to him first then Rin.

"You don't stand a chance."

"Good luck you're gonna need it to snag Kaggy." Inuyasha went back to his original seat across from Miroku when the girls were out of sight. Miroku was trying to keep from laughing and was failing miserably. Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

"That went well." 

Miroku chuckled, "Yeah right you didn't even get number."

"No but I got a last name and a first name that is all I need my friend." Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah Myouga get me everything you can on a Higurashi, Kagome. And I mean everything I want favorite food, where she works, favorite flower right down to if she prefers coke over pepsi or pepsi over coke. I want pictures too. You hear me hand it to my secretary tomorrow." Inuyasha hung up the phone and smirked cockily at his friend who shook his head at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hope you guys like it and aren't pissed becase it took so long which I appologize for. **  
**

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back in his black leather office chair. He stared fixedly at a yellow envelope on his desk as if waiting for it to do something. Inuyasha picked up the envelope and studied it. On the front in red was the word CONFIDENTIAL across it. Inuyasha was so occupied with the envelope he didn't notice the man who had just slipped into his office and was now leaning against the door watching him watch the envelope. The man looked a little like Inuyasha only taller with markings on his face and no dog ears instead he had human ears only his were a lot more pointed at the edges kind of like an elf. He had the same silver mane though his looked tamer than Inuyasha's. Getting slightly bored the man decided to make his presence known. "You know if they sent that to you then the confidentiality stamp doesn't apply to you." Inuyasha scowled at the man. 

"What are you doing here? And why didn't I smell you when you came in?"

"Well obviously you were just too mesmerized in the fine details of that envelope to notice my presence, little brother." the man said from his place at the door.

"This envelope is more interesting than you could ever be."

"Tell me; if you look at it hard enough does it do a trick?"

"Fuck off Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just thought I'd come see how my little brother is doing at his new job, since you got mine. Plus I do have to make sure you don't screw up."

"Didn't dad give you a promotion or something? Don't you have better things to do than to bother me?"

"I can think of nothing better to do to pass the time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You need to get laid, seriously."

"Yes, yes I already know of the multiple girls you use to release stress, but on to more important matters, like what is in that envelope you seemed fascinated with earlier." Sesshomaru grinned as he approached Inuyasha and tried to snatch the envelope from his brother who pulled it away from him. Sesshomaru growled menacingly at his brother before pouncing onto Inuyasha who was trying to slip around Sesshomaru and the desk in a quick attempt to make it to the front door and run for his dear life. That plan however failed and Inuyasha found himself wrestling with his brother on the carpeted office floor. The two ended up looking disheveled clothes torn in various places and each hanging onto the yellow envelope as it were their lifeline. Neither noticed the tall man that entered the room. He appeared to be in his late-forties he had hazel eyes and long silver hair tied into a low ponytail. The man shook his head disappointedly at the brothers before walking over and snatching the envelope from both of their hands. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to attack whoever took the envelope when they saw who it was. "Father, aren't you supposed to be in your office."

"Look whose talking I went to your office to get my files from you but you weren't there then I come down here and I find wrestling with your brother." Inuyasha smirked and stuck out his tongue at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pounced on him and the fight started once again. Ichiro shook his head at his son's, "I swear you two act like your still one hundred years old you're both past five hundred so you'd better start to grow up especially you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stopped wrestling with his brother and looked up at his father.

"Why are you only yelling at me he's over five hundred too?" Inuyasha smirked once more at his brother.

"Because you're older and more responsible. Now let's have a look at what you're both fighting about this time." Ichiro said eyeing the yellow envelope curiously.

"No dad that's not necessary. It's for me and you'd be going against the big red stamp since they brought it for me." Ichiro looked at Inuyasha unfazed. He heard Sesshomaru speak next.

"Open it father invoke your right as a concerned parent to go against the big red stamp." Ichiro could help but smirk he was curious damn it and that was a good way to look at the situation. Ichiro opened the envelope what he saw was a snapshot of a girl in light blue low-heel pointed toe slingbacks, silky blue camisole and tight light blue long jeans pants. The woman seemed to be standing in front of a store talking on a cell phone there were three other pictures as well two which looked like they were taken up close. Under the pictures were more papers that contained basic information on the girl her schedule for the next week. Ichiro looked enraged Sesshomaru amused Inuyasha just hid behind his desk awaiting his father's explosion. Sesshomaru smiled as he mentally counted down. _'5,4,3,2,1…'_

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha jumped from behind his desk. He went wide eyed as he watched his father bang his fists into his desk. If he wasn't so terrified he'd have said something about the desk. His father asked as calmly as he possibly could, "Inuyasha why do you have pictures of this girl." Inuyasha gulped how would he get himself out of this one.

"No reason none at all."

"Speak up boy stalking is against the law."

"Well technically speaking I'm not the one stalking her."

"No but knowing you, you told someone to stalk her. So, what do you want with her?"

"I don't know. I just want to talk to her." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her.

"Inuyasha I know you when it comes to beautiful women talking isn't in your vocabulary." Ichiro looked at his son.

"He's right Inuyasha it isn't. Tell us what you're doing with this." Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows trying to think of something to say. He decided on the truth well at least part of it.

"I-I met her the other day and I don't know there was something about her something different from the other women I've met." Inuyasha looked at his father and brother both seemed to be staring at him intently not saying anything. He smirked they were buying it. Well it was true but that wasn't the reason really it was really the bet that got him to go over to her though he had to admit she was pretty hot and the first woman to resists him so that created a slight challenge and loved challenges. "She doesn't flirt with me or anything and when she talks to me it's like she's annoyed with me." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh shut up you know and I know that that's not the reason." Inuyasha was just about to say something when his father cut him off.

"Now, now Sesshomaru leave him be." Ichiro said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Come on Sesshomaru lets go we've got a lot of work to do." Ichiro said to Inuyasha. Ichiro smiled as he pushed Sesshomaru out the door. Inuyasha looked at his father as he left. He had to admit sometimes his father could be strange.

_**.:Ichiro:.**_

Ichiro sat at his office desk with Sesshomaru sat across the desk from him. "Okay, explain to me why we didn't question him until he told us the truth." Ichiro sighed.

"Don't you see? Honestly Sesshomaru it's right in front of your eyes and yet you still don't see it." Sesshomaru raise one eyebrow.

"Don't see what?"

"This girl when Inuyasha was explaining how she treated him did you smell a lie, cause I didn't. Think about it this girl obviously isn't going to jump in his pants. I'm thinking this will be a good way to teach Inuyasha a lesson and knock him off his pedestal. Plus if they really hit it off Inuyasha will most likely move out. That and if he's committed to getting this girl he'll have to be on his best behavior which basically means no more one night stands." Sesshomaru smirked when he got an idea.

"You should call the girl up to ensure Inuyasha never gets her. Knowing Inuyasha he probably used Myouga to get information on the girl. Do you remember her name?"

"I don't need a name son I can just call up Myouga and get him to tell me where to find the girl. We'll have to keep this from Inuyasha though. Make sure Inuyasha doesn't find out about this."

"Will do, do you want me to go with you when you go see her? You are going to go see her right, or are you just going to call her?"

"I'll call her and set up a meeting and sure you can come if you'd like."

"I'll come make sure you do it today that way to make sure our plan is laid before Inuyasha makes a move on her. Come get me before you leave to go meet her that is if she even wants to meet you. I'll be in my office." Sesshomaru said as he stood to leave. As soon as the door closed behind Sesshomaru, Ichiro picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Myouga" _"Ichiro"

"_Hello"_

"Yeah Myouga, its Ichiro."

"_Ah, Ichiro it's been a while."_

"I know but I called to ask you something."

"_Figured as much, well, what is it?"_

"I wanted to know if Inuyasha has called you recently asking for information on a woman."

"_Oh yes only one a Miss Kagome Higurashi if I remember correctly, beautiful, tall jet black hair and striking blue eyes." _

Ichiro's eyes gleamed as he remembered the picture, "That's the one. Do you have her phone number?"

"_It just so happens that I've got a copy of the files right here. Which do you want office number, home number or cell number."_

"Give me the cell this is just a one time call."

"_Okay the number is 610-4852."_ Ichiro wrote down the name and number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks Myouga oh and don't tell Inuyasha about this you hear this is really important."

"_My lips are sealed old friend. Bye."_

"See you around Myouga." Ichiro hung up the phone then dialed the number he had just been given.

"_Kagome" _"Ichiro"

"_Hello"_

"Hello is this Kagome Higurashi."

"_Who is this?"_

"Miss Higurashi this is Mister Ichiro Takahashi."

"_What do you want Mister Takahashi?"_

"I need to talk to you in person."

"_Why would I meet you I don't even know you?"_

"It can be a public place just so you feel better."

"_Fine there is a diner at the corner of 23rd and 2nd meet me there at 12:00."_

"Can do and I'm bringing someone with me too."

"_Fine, how will I know it's you?"_

"I'll be the one with the long silver hair so wills my companion." Ichiro hung up the phone before she could say anything else. Ichiro looked at his clock he had an hour and a half before he had to go meet her.

_**.:Kagome:.**_

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she entered the diner. She didn't even know what she was doing there I mean so stranger calls you up on your cell phone and tells you to meet him it's not really the type of thing you do. She looked around the diner until she saw two silver heads. She cringed as she remembered the man with silver hair that she had met in that very diner the day before. She walked over to the booth and sat across from two silver haired men. "Ah, Miss Higurashi. Allow me to introduce myself I am Ichiro Takahashi and this is my son Sesshomaru Takahashi." Kagome smiled shyly.

"Just call me Kagome it's a pleasure but to be honest it would be nice if you told me why you asked me to meet you here." Ichiro chuckled.

"Well basically we've got a plan and it won't work without you. Have you ever met this man?" Ichiro said as he pushed a picture towards her.

"Oh jeez not this idiot."

"Yes well that idiot is my son." Kagome raised both eyebrows.

"Well it must really suck to be you don't it?" Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome's statement before speaking up.

"You should try living with him." Kagome smiled.

"I think I'll pass." Kagome said to Sesshomaru before turning to Ichiro. "So what exactly does this plan have to do with your son or me for that matter, Mister Takahashi?"

"Call me Ichiro please we want to teach my son a lesson. He's too full of himself. He has bad habits when it comes to women." Ichiro was cut of by a scoff coming from Sesshomaru.

"That's putting it mildly. He has nothing but one night stands so basically…" Kagome smiled catching on to what the two men were saying.

"So basically you want me to tame him." She said a grin sneaking onto her face. Kagome chuckled this was a first their actually asking her to torture a man. She looked at both men. They seemed to be looking at her nervously. She flashed them both a childlike smile. Ichiro spoke up first.

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure why not? But one question what do I get out of this."

"What do you want?" Kagome scrunched up her face in frustration as she thought.

"There's nothing you can give me really. Just forget about it you guys are doing me a favor just by asking me to do this. My reward will be the fact that I get to meddle with the guys head. This should be fun." Both men looked at her one having second thoughts about the whole thing the other feeling good that he would get to mess with his brother mentally.

Sesshomaru smirked as he thought of how much hours of therapy his brother would have to go through after this was all over.

Ichiro grew slightly nervous as he saw the evil look on Kagome's face. "Think of this more of a life lesson, Kagome." Kagome looked at him questioningly, "A life lesson that has been set up so you have no possible way of avoiding it." Kagome nodded and smiled a little she was going to have a lot of fun with this one. Ichiro slid out of the booth followed by Sesshomaru, "Well if there isn't anything else we must get going it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a slight nod then both men turned to leave.

"Wait" They both stopped and turned back to Kagome who was still sitting the booth, "How do I meet him and it would be nice to at least know the name of the guy I'm supposed to be teaching this 'lesson' to so I don't get the wrong one?"

Ichiro scrunched up his eyebrows, "Didn't you already meet him. When I talked to my son he talked as if you two had spoken to each other."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I kind of forgot what his name was."

"Inuyasha"

"Okay now how do I meet him I need to make it look like we meet each other by accident?"

"He'll come to you trust me." Ichiro said reassuringly. "But I'll give you his schedule just in case."

Kagome smiled graciously, "Cool, send it to my secretary at Hirashi Corporation in this city. Just ask for me." Ichiro nodded slightly. He had just recently found out that her family owned the business when he called Myouga. "I'll see you around Ichiro." Kagome said as she got out of the booth, walked past both men out the door. Sesshomaru turned to his father after she had left.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think Inuyasha better find a good shrink." Sesshomaru smirked that was the only reason he was doing this he wanted to at least be a slightly involved when Inuyasha got a taste of his own medicine. Both men walked out the restaurant then headed to their car to go back to work.

* * *

I love the seen in Inuyasha's office with Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Ichiro that's my favorite part YAY! 

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN YOU REVIEW AND WHEN I'M HAPPY I RIGHT REALLY GOOD STORIES. IN THIS CHAPPIE I WAS HAPPY IN THE BEGIN THEN I GOT SAD. Snorts I MUST SOUND IDIOTIC BUT IT MAKES SENSE DOESN"T IT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome stood before her mirror looking over her appearance. She smiled as she saw herself; she had to admit she looked hot. She wore a black leather mini skirt, a silver, sequin, scoop neck, tank top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black, leather, thigh high, spike heel boots with her hair let down. She frowned she definitely couldn't bend down in this skirt. She walked downstairs to the living room where she saw Sango and Rin waiting for her. Rin was wearing a black, strapless mini-dress and a pair black, strappy sandals with her hair in two pigtails. Sango was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, a black cotton tank top, a black leather jacket and a pair black leather spike heel boots with her hair in a high ponytail. "Hey you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah you look great Kags."

"Thanks Sango, you too."

"Hey Kagome what name are you going by tonight?"

"Well I can be Taree. How bout you?"

"I'll be…Taeko and Sango can be Reiko."

"Cool, make sure you guys remember that we wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again. Now would we, Rin."

"Give me a break Sango how was I supposed to know you gave the guy a fake name."

"Because we always give fake names and you know the rules better than anyone else no real names."

"I know that."

"Then why did you call by my real name when I was with a guy at the club."

"I'm sorry okay."

"Hey, hey, hey calm down you guys. It's not important, that was a really long time ago."

"I guess your right Kags. We should be going anyway. Rin you ready?"

"Yeah but who's car are we taking?"

"You guys can take any car you want, I'm taking my baby."

"You're going to ride on a bike, wearing that skirt."

"It's not that short I can still ride my bike. Plus how hot would it look to come in on a motorcycle." Both Sango and Rin giggled and nodded in agreement.

All three girls entered the garage in there, there were six motorcycles on one side and on the other side there were six cars. All the walls were painted plum and the wall across from the garage door had shelves and a work table that stretched from wall to wall right under the shelves. The shelves were filled with tools and the table had a few car and bike parts on it.

Kagome looked about the garage and shook her head, "Sango, you and Shinji really need to clean this place up."

Sango looked at Kagome slightly confused, "What are you taking about, it is clean." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sango." Kagome said before heading to her Honda ST1300 ABS.

Sango scowled and headed for her silver 1965 AC Cobra Convertible with Rin following her. (AN: Really nice car, it's a classic.)

* * *

Kagome reached the club before the others. She parked her bike and walked to the front of the club to wait for the others. She pulled of her helmet and held it under her left arm while ranking her fingers through her hair using her right hand. She looked at the entrance and saw the long line of people and the mean beefy looking bouncer checking ids. It wasn't long after, that Sango and Rin rolled past her in Sango's car to the parking lot. After parking the car both girls walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked at them still holding her helmet under her arm. "It's about time, do you know how fucking long I've been waiting here." 

"Told you she'd be pissed, pay up Rin."

"Damn it. You just couldn't keep your trap shut could you Kags." Rin shouted as she took some money out of her pocket and handed it to Sango, who was wearing a big cheesy grin while she counted the money.

Sango scowled when she finished counting the money, "What the hell, Rin your fifty short."

Rin ignored her as she started walking towards the entrance of the club not even bothering to with the line. Kagome looked at Sango then at Rin before hurrying after her. Sango sighed as she ran to catch up with her friends mumbling something under her breath that sounded a little like, "Always being ignored and under appreciated."

The three girls reached the entrance, "Hey Kenichi, what's up?"

"Nothing much same old crowd you know."

"Cool so can we go in?" Rin asked perkily.

"Sure go ahead."

"Thanks." All three girls walked into the club side by side in the order of Sango, Kagome, and Rin starting from the left. Kagome could feel eyes on her causing her to smirk.

* * *

Inuyasha muttered a long string of colorful words as he sat at the table with his best friend. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the hanyou trying to figure out what had him so pissed off. Shrugging it of he asked the question he had been eager to know about for a while now. "So Inuyasha…" Said person paused his muttering long enough to look at him. 

"What?"

"I just wanted to know how the search for our young Kagome Higurashi has been going."

"Don't even ask."

"What's wrong Inuyasha, things not going according to plan?"

"No I tried setting up an 'accidental' meet yesterday, but the stupid bitch didn't even show up. I mean, who the hell does she think she is skipping out on our meetings like that." Miroku looked at his friend questioningly.

"Don't you think you're looking too much into this buddy I mean it's not like she knew she was going to have an 'accidental' meet with you yesterday?"

"Yeah I guess your right I just want to unwind tonight."

Miroku nodded looking appreciatively down at the dance floor from the one way window in the V.I.P. room. He couldn't help the smug grin that played on his lips once his eyes skimmed past the entrance seeing the three women that had just entered the club. "I'm not so sorry to say, It looks like your not gonna get that chance."

Inuyasha looked at his friend annoyed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku nodded to the entrance of the bar causing Inuyasha to look in that direction. What he saw made him drool.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the bar swaying her hips from side to side, while Rin and Sango went to look for a table. The barkeeper grinned when he saw her. 

"Hey Kags what's up?" Kagome glared at him.

"Koga you know better than to call me that, it's Taree." Koga chuckled.

"Right, you want something, Taree?" Koga said making sure to stress on the name.

Kagome smiled casually, "Why yes I was wondering if you could hold my helmet for me until I'm ready to leave." She said as she handed him her helmet. "Please" she added quickly.

Koga smiled taking the helmet from her and placing it under the bar.

"Thanks Koga, I'll see you later, kay."

"Your welcome, now go the others are waiting for you." Kagome smiled and headed over to Sango and Rin, who had found a table and were now, seated waiting for her, failing to notice the two pairs of eyes watching her.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked towards her friends, hips swaying from side to side. He couldn't help but smirk she was a tease everything about her screamed easy but at the same time it said you don't stand a chance in HELL. She was exactly the type of girls he stayed away from, the ones that lead you on and then in the end left you hanging dry. He looked at Miroku beside him whose gaze seemed to be transfixed on something. Following his friend's gaze his eyes settled upon one of the women seated with Kagome. He looked back at Miroku and rolled his eyes when he saw the big goofy smile on his face. Taking one more look at the woman Miroku was staring at he spoke, "You don't stand a chance. I mean look at her she'd eat you alive. Man." 

Miroku scoffed his smile instantly replaced by a scowl directed at his friend across from him, "I've got a better chance getting with her than you've got of getting with Kagome."

"Please I'll get her before the week is even up."

"Ha yeah right the day when you get Kagome is the day when I go to work in my underwear."

Inuyasha grinned at Miroku, "I hope you clean your underwear then."

Ignoring Inuyasha's statement Miroku decided to speak up, "You my friend can stay hear if you'd like but I came here to have fun and that can only be achieved with women who are down there." Miroku said using his right hand to point to the window on his left. Miroku got out of his seat and headed to the private elevator.

"Hey wait up." Inuyasha said hurrying after him.

* * *

Kagome sat with her friends at their table, "Okay I'm officially bored. Why aren't we dancing." Kagome and Sango looked at Rin calmly then Sango spoke with a small smile. 

"You wanna dance, let's dance." She said getting out of her and offering her hand to Rin who took and stood. Sango then turned to Kagome who was looking at her before nodding over to the dance floor and speaking, "You too Taree."

Kagome smiled "No thanks." She said standing up walking past Sango and Rin to a table where a group of guys that had been eyeing them were sitting.

Sango and Rin watched as Kagome walked to the cutest guy sitting at the table an enchanting smile on her face. They saw her whisper something in the guy's ear and big cheesy grin appear on the guy's face as he stood leading Kagome to the dance floor. Both girls shrugged and went to dance on the dance floor unaware of the two pairs of eyes that had just witnessed the scene with Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku watched Kagome from a distance, "Wow" was the only thing Miroku could get out as he and Inuyasha watched Kagome dance with some guy. 

"I know." Inuyasha replied as he turned his eyes followed Kagome's movements when she bend down. Inuyasha grinned, "Bless the person who invented skirts."

Miroku laughed at his friend, "Tell me about greatest gift of mankind."

"I know."

"Wow." Miroku said as Kagome grinded hard into the guy behind her before going down giving a good view of her panties.

"Fuck I know." Miroku laughed and slapped Inuyasha on the back.

"I think you met your match, man. If you get this won you will most definitely be the king."

Inuyasha smiled nervously at his friend uncertainty clearly written on his face. Miroku looked Inuyasha in the face and for the first time in years he saw self-doubt, something he had not seen in Inuyasha since high school. That's when he realized that Inuyasha actually wasn't sure if he was gonna get this girl. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you losing confidence in yourself, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes, "What of course not. Why in the hell would you think that?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know looked nervous to me."

"Well I'm not so come on. I wanna win this bet." Both men walked off in different directions. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and Miroku towards sango.

* * *

Kagome was dancing happily when she heard a low growl coming from behind her. She was going to ignore it until she felt the guy she was dancing with go rigid, curious she stopped dancing and turned around. She realized the guy she was dancing with had a terrified look on his face. Her eyes widened when she looked behind him and saw the source of the growl. Standing a few feet behind her was Inuyasha glaring angrily at her dance partner. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha before shouting at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome then narrowed his eyes, "I think the better question is, what are you doing here and with him?" By this time a few people had stopped whatever they were doing and were now watching the argument. While the guy Kagome was dancing with had slowly backed his way into the crowd with neither Inuyasha or Kagome noticing.

"I'm dancing, what does it look like I'm doing? Now answer my question what are you doing here. Are you stalking me, you're stalking me aren't you? That's against the law I'll have you know."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she were retarded, "Why would I wanna stalk some psycho bitch like you." _'Inuyasha didn't know how someone could get under his skin like this. He didn't know why but part of him enjoyed how she got all pissed off and annoyed with him. How she would get all red and flustered, and start to yell at him.'_

Kagome glared at Inuayasha dangerously then noticed everyone that was watching them. She started to glare at the people in the crowd, "What haven't you ever seen two people argue before?" She shouted before she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards a private elevator at the back of the club. When they reached inside the elevator Inuyasha noticed that there weren't any buttons only a small square screen. After the door closed he then saw Kagome put her index finger on the screen and a light scanned her index finger print to get the elevator moving.

"Nice." Kagome looked at him questioningly then at before realizing that he was looking at the finger print scanner.

"My dad has a problem with anything that isn't top notch security."

"Mine too, but we don't have anything like this."

"It's not coming out until next month."

"Then how did you get it?"

"My family's company is the one that designed it." The elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal an apartment. The apartment had a living room straight across from the front door. There were two doors on the left as you entered and three on the right.

"Do you live up here?" Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course not this place is only for hanging out or entertaining." She said smirking evilly. "Besides this place is way too small for me and my two roommates. Rin and me might be able to live here but Sango, she needs her space. Especially when she's pissed." Kagome walked towards the swinging door on the left. She stopped just before she went through the door and turned to look at Inuyasha who was standing near the entrance. "You can sit if you like." She said pointing to the couch in the living room. "The remote should be on the coffee table." Kagome walked through the door and returned a few moments later with two bottles in her hands. She plopped herself down on the couch beside Inuyasha. And gave him one of the bottles.

"So why were you dancing with that guy?" Inuyasha asked as he took a swig of his drink.

Kagome slammed her bottle on the ground and looked at him through narrowed eyes before rolling her eyes at him in annoyance. "Gosh you just can't shut up can you? Do you even think before you talk? I hardly see how that is any of your business! Why do you even care?" Inuyasha smiled and placed his bottle gently on the table. He wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist and pulled her into his lap, much to her protest. Kagome squirmed and wiggled in his lap trying to escape his grasp.

"Let me go. What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha ignored her leaned towards her to whisper something in his ear.

"I wouldn't move around so much if I were you." He and licked her ear.

Kagome froze when she felt something wet and warm come in contact with her ear.

Inuyasha smirked and started to trail butterfly kisses down her neck towards her chest.

Kagome bit her lip in pleasure. She smiled as she felt Inuyasha stop kissing her and lift his head to look at her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome his gaze getting blurry. He wondered why she was smiling like that and why he felt so dizzy. He turned his gaze to the bottle he had drunk from then back at Kagome as realization struck him. "Finally, I was wondering when that damn thing would start to take effect." She said as she got out of his lap with ease thanks to his drowsy state. "I even put in more than usual since you're half demon. It kicked in just in time though." Inuyasha looked at Kagome angrily.

"You bitch."

"Now, now Inuyasha no need to get all haste." Kagome said as if she were talking to a child.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome one last time before everything went black. Kagome smiled and patted him on the head before going to get a bouncer strong enough to carry him.

* * *

Hi-hi sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just so you know I think I'll be putting my other story on hold to focus more on this story. 

Tsubaki


End file.
